The Suffering Team- Part 2
Continuing of the match: Nano's P.O.V: We were all down. There wasn't anyone cheering for us, not the crowd, not my injured team-mates, and, not even Coach Lucia, Charlotte or Roxy. I decided to try getting up, but, just before that, the captain of 'The Crushers', started to say things about us. "Hmph! Is that all you got? Well, if yes, then, we'll just have to end this. But, if no, then, what are you waiting for?!" he yelled. I wanted to say something, but, he just kept talking! "Fine then, that means that we're done with you guys." he said. Then, he started to walk away with his team. ''"What?! He can't just run away like that! They didn't even win yet." ''"Wait....No.....We can....s-still....play..." I said, as I tried to get up. He turned around, he didn't react or anything, after a few seconds, he said: "Are you sure? Ok.....But, don't let me know that your going to cry to your mommy." He kept making fun of me, until, someone had cut him while he was being mean. "Stop right there." the person said. I looked up to the person, she looked famillar. She had: blue hair, and, grey eyes. She looked calm. "And, who the hell are you." the captain asked, as he was lurking at the person. "You don't need to know. Besides, if I'll tell you, you'll starting being a blabber-mouth for the rest of your life. Plus, this isn't a role-playing theater, where you can talk whenever you want. It's a soccer field, where you kick the ball to have fun. Not to injure innocent people for nothing. Now, play like a man! Or else, I'll just have to make you one." she said. The look on her face, is like if she is warning him to not mess with her. I needed to ask her who was she. And, finally, I asked her: "Who are you? And, what do you want?" I didn't want her to talk to me like how she talked to the captain, but, she looked like if she was defending me. She was just lurking at the captain, but then, when she heard me, she started to walk towards me. I wasn't scared at all, but, the only thing that was worring me was: Who is she? After a while, she finally reached me. Then, she went on her knees, suddenly, she whispered something in my ear. After she told me the answers to those to questions, my eyes widened. Then, she got up, and then, she went towards Coach Lucia. She said something to her, but, I didn't hear her. After that, Coach Lucia nodded. Charlotte gave her the uniform, and she went to change. When, she came back, the captain asked her again: "Who are you?", "I'm Athena Takewood." she answered. After a while, I finally got up. "Come on...you guys....." I said to the team, I was about to fall, but then, Athena helped me. "Listen to your captain! You can't just stay down!" she said to the team. And, just after Athena said that. Helena and Jane got up. "We're not gonna lose this match....." Jane said. "Yeah, we beat 2 teams. And, we can beat this one..." Helena replied. Then, everyone got up. Helena's P.O.V: I needed to get stronger. So, I decided to train myself, secretly. And, now, I'm ready to do my new trick. The captain of 'The Crushers', had the ball, I managed to steal it. I ran towards him. He went for my right, when I went on my left, when he wasn't looking, Then, I used my right leg to steal the ball. Then, I got past him. "Now, I call that 'The Ultimate Stealing Trick'!" I yelled. "No way! Hey! Get back here!" the captain yelled. "Helena, watch out!" Nano yelled, as she ran towards me, "one of the Midfielders summoned a wooden wall in front of you!" I looked infront of me and saw a huge wooden wall. I was about to hit it, but the I managed to jump over it. And, so I did. "Ha! It won't be that easy to get me on the ground!" I yelled. I heard Athena's voice calling to me to let I pass the ball to her." I passed the ball to her. Then she jumped up and yelled: "Growing Nature!" I saw a puddle of water appear in front of Athena, in the sky! And, plants and flowers came out of the puddle! I was amazed! I never knew someone can ever do that! Just before I could know it she scored a goal! Category:Fanfictions